


Moonfesta

by MidoriKurenaiYume



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: (slight) parody, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriKurenaiYume/pseuds/MidoriKurenaiYume
Summary: When going shopping for clothes turns out quite differently than what Arturia expected – or wanted.





	Moonfesta

**Author's Note:**

> Brief one-shot, close to parody ;)  
> Title: from a bubbly Kalafina song, their 11th single and also part of the album 'Consolation' ;) hope you enjoy!

…

...

Arturia eyed the clothes critically. The cut suited her, the colour was to her liking, the fabric was of good quality and the price was affordable. It seemed too good to be true.

However, she knew the place rather well, given that her friend Irisviel was the owner, and that fact reassured her. Before buying anything though, she decided to try the clothes on one more time, just in case.

The shop assistant, a minute woman wearing very thick glasses, nodded when she mentioned this, and left her to her own devices. Irisviel herself was spending the day with Kiritsugu and Illya, therefore she wasn’t around, much to Arturia’s displeasure. She knew however that her friend deserved a day of break, and spending it with her family was for definitely the best.

She had just reached the changing rooms but, before she was able to step into one, an arm appeared from nowhere to block her passage.

Arturia closed her eyes, feeling wariness and frustration fill her. Not this again.

“Hello, Arturia,” came the rich, silky voice belonging to Gilgamesh.

When she decided to look up, she found him smirking at her. Suppressing a sigh, she inclined her head in a short greeting, before attempting to walk past him.

He didn’t allow her to do that, stopping her in her tracks by standing exactly in front of her. Unnerved, she managed to dribble him nonetheless and closed the curtains in his face just in time.

She heard his breath of annoyance and exhaled, knowing that he was not going to be as disrespectful as to enter a changing room, even though she had little doubt that he was going to stubbornly wait until she came out.

She didn’t exactly dislike him; conversations with him were challenging and therefore interesting, and she had learned to appreciate his personality once she had gotten to know him better. However, while he had never made a mystery of his clear fascination with her, lately he had brought things to a new level by constantly appearing out of nowhere and demanding for her to marry him.

She rolled her eyes at recalling the last instance it had happened, just a couple of days before, right when she had dismissed her kendo students after practice. Gilgamesh had materialized at her side and calmly started to speak of their wedding as if it was something they had already decided. She had become so angry at his audacity that she had walked away without a word.

Pushing the thought out of her mind, she focused on trying on the clothes. As she had already known, they fit perfectly, and since she didn’t find anything else to be suspicious of, she decided she was going to buy them.

As soon as she left the changing room, she spotted Gilgamesh outside waiting for her, and he snapped his head towards her to stare at her intently before giving her one of his best smirks.

They had annoyed her at the beginning, but she had recently come to be more tolerant of them, because more often than not she managed to catch a glimpse of clear affection, directed at her, right before his usual haughty expression hid it from everyone else.

“Arturia,” he greeted her again, his eyes not leaving her face. “Marry me.”

Flatly, she gave him her now practiced reply.

“No.”

Turning away from him, she walked towards the shop assistant at the counter, waiting in line to pay for her new clothes.

When it was her turn, she suddenly realized that she had left one of the shirts in the changing room, and was about to go back to find it, when it was presented to her by a hand she recognized. She grimaced as she reluctantly accepted the article from Gilgamesh, who was smirking widely at her once again.

The shop assistant with thick glasses added it to the pile and took her credit card, smiling at her.

“It was so nice of your brother to recover the shirt for you, miss. It’s rare to see brother and sister go shopping together these days… oh well, thank you for coming, and have a good day,” she cheerfully said, before folding everything, putting it into a bag and handing it to her.

After the first moment of disconcertment, Arturia stared between herself and Gilgamesh, and then grinned.

Most likely because of their similar hair colour, the short-sighted shop assistant had mistaken them for _siblings_.

She knew that Gilgamesh was following her out of the shop, and as soon as they were walking down the street, she couldn’t resist anymore and glanced at him.

Her amusement only increased at seeing the deep scowl on his face, and her grin broadened, letting him be fully aware of her hilarity at their plight. He glared at her, but didn’t say a word until they reached a small intersection, where they were going to separate because their ways home were in different directions.

“When will you finally marry me, Arturia?” he suddenly questioned, his expression holding a prominent frown, probably with the remnants of the earlier scowl as well.

She narrowed her eyes, not very pleased with the direction his thoughts had taken.

“When will you finally ask me to, Gilgamesh?” she growled, not even bothering hiding her irritation.

He stared at her as if he didn’t understand what she was talking about, and she brought forth all her patience to keep herself composed and not smack some sense into him in a rather violent fashion.

“It’s not particularly difficult, Gilgamesh! Instead of _stating_ it, make it sound like a _question_. And if I refuse your proposal, _accept_ it.”

“I will _not_ ,” he growled, eyes narrowed.

She sighed, twice, before looking up at him in exasperation.

“I said _if_ I refuse. But if you don’t ask in the first place, you will never, ever, receive an answer, let alone a positive one. You do not get to _decide_ whether I marry you or not. You get to _ask_ whether I marry you or not, and so far, you haven’t asked. So of course I haven’t accepted.”

She stared at him for a while longer, but she was unable to decipher his expression, and therefore she heaved yet another sigh before turning around and beginning to walk away.

She had however not gone far, when he called her, not having moved from his spot and therefore raising his voice a bit.

“Arturia?”

She turned to face him, but didn’t walk back towards him.

“Marry me?”

She stifled a laugh at seeing that he had apparently decided to take her request fully earnestly and had therefore repeated the exact same phrase, simply making it sound like a question this time around. While she managed to prevent herself from spilling into laughter, she couldn’t stop her smile, even as she attempted to shift her expression to make it look like she was pondering over his question.

“Certainly not right now – but maybe, if we both work hard to get to know each other better, in a couple of years I can see us being sufficiently in love to commit to matrimony,” she replied, her voice raised as well and surprising herself slightly at her own daring.

She smiled a little more at noticing his eyes widen as he stared back at her, and she waved her hand before turning around and walking home swiftly.

After all, she wasn’t going to let him – he was her fiancée now, she supposed – see her cheeks burn because of the unconventional way in which she had accepted their unusual betrothal.

...

…


End file.
